List of magical objects in Dark Sun
This is a list of fictional magical objects from the Dark Sun campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. Most of these objects have appeared in the multiple Dark Sun source books or novels. D Dark Lens : The Dark Lens is a huge, egg-shaped orb of polished obsidian streaked with scarlet. Its surface is flawless and darker than that of normal obsidian. Its surface radiates intense heat as a result of its tremendous power. The Dark Lens is believed to have been created by Rajaat during the Time of Magic to increase his magical and psionic abilities. The Dark Lens was used to create artifacts, such as the three swords given to his former Champions, as well as to give his Champions their powers. The Dark Lens was later used by the Champions during the rebellion to imprison Rajaat but it was later stolen by two dwarves named Jo’orsh and Sa’ram. The Dark Lens was guarded by the spirits of its thieves and the Obsidian Oracle until it was recovered by Tithian of Tyr and Agis of Asticles. Tithian attempted to convince Rajaat, and Borys to turn him into a sorcerer-king. The Dark Lens was placed under magical protection in the Ring of Fire by Sadira of Tyr after Rajaat was re-imprisoned. The Dark Lens is an extremely potent talisman but it is also difficult to wield. Using it requires psionic ability and mishandling it psychically can cause damage. If successfully accessed with psionic powers it makes the wielder's mind appear blank upon telepathic reading, offers protection from both good and evil aligned powers, as well as bestowing number of additional psionic abilities. Given enough time it can recharge its own psionic power source. The Lens can absorb into itself any spell or spell-like abilities or any psionic power presented in its presence. It is a powerful focus for arcane spell casting greatly improving the damage, reach, and effect of spells cast and assisting them in casting some of the most powerful spells in the game. Use of the device is intoxicating, fosters dependence, and may eventually drive the user insane. It is unknown how to destroy it but it may be related to its ties to the sorcerer-kings and Athas itself. H Heartwood Spear : A six foot long spear coming to a natural point on both ends. It has a smooth surface and the wood is the color of deep burgundy. The Heartwood Spear was created by Nok, a halfling druid supposedly from a piece of the Last Tree and Nok's own life energy. It was crafted to prevent the sorcerer-king Kalak from completing the dragon metamorphosis. Rikus grievously injured Kalak with the spear but was unable to kill him. Once Kalak was dead the spear was returned to Nok. When Sadira refused to return Ktandeo's Cane he transformed the spear into a giant oak tree to keep her from gaining possession of it. It currently resides as a shattered oak tree at the bottom of the Canyon of Guthay in the Tablelands. The spear is a weapon of great power as it was created to kill one of the mighty sorcerer-kings. It has enchantments that make it weaken dragons, and ignores all armor and shields (magic or otherwise). It can destroy any armor worn by anyone it critically strikes. The sap that leaks from the spear poisons its victims, and it makes its wielder immune to any magical powers issued from anyone with the poison in their veins. If broken the spear can mend itself if it is placed up right in the earth and given water. It can be destroyed by smashing it against the obsidian in the Dead Lands or by using it to shed the blood of a halfling. K Ktandeo's Cane :A three foot tall wooden staff made from an unknown hardwood with a five-inch diameter obsidian ball at the tip. The cane was created by Nok for the wizard Ktandeo to aid him in a struggle against defiler wizards. Before he died, Ktandeo told his student Sadira that the cane and the Heartwood Spear were the only weapons on Athas with a chance of killing the sorcerer-king Kalak. Nok gave the cane to Sadira to help Rikus kill Kalak but after Kalak was killed she refused to return it to Nok. The cane with a number of magical abilities. It allows non-wizards to cast arcane magic and is activated by speaking the creator's name and then the desired spell's name. Using the cane exacts a terrible price as it draws upon the wielder's life energies or the energies of those around him or her causing premature aging. It can only be destroyed if it is struck by an item crafted from the Last Tree, crushed under the foot of an epic defiler, or be broken in two by an elderly halfling. O Orbs of Kalid-Ma :Five virtually indestructible obsidian spheres used by the sorcerer-king Kalid-Ma in his metamorphosis into a dragon. Each orb is two inches to two feet in diameter. Upon becoming a dragon Kalid-Ma transferred his intellect, psionic and magical powers into the orbs. Should the orbs be reunited and swallowed by a powerful defiler Kalid-Ma would be restored to life even more powerful than before. P Planar Gate : The Planar Gate appears as a giant mirror set in a mahogany frame that displays bizarre creatures instead of reflections in its surface. It is a powerful talisman created by psionicists of the Green Age to travel to and from other dimensions. It was abandoned beneath the city-state of Giustenal until being discovered by the sorcerer-king Dregoth. The Planar Gate is unique in Athas as it is virtually the only means of reaching the Outer Planes and no one on Athas has the power to build something like it again. Using the Planar Gate requires psionic clairvoyant and psychoportation abilities. The gate offers a bridge to one of the Outer Planes at random and all the user has to do is step through to reach that plane. Once on the other side, the user may return to Athas by successfully using their psionic gifts and entering a shimmering rectangle of light within some reflective surface that is only visible to those who traveled through the Planar Gate. It is intelligent and can be used to gain information about the planes it displays in its surface. It is neutrally aligned and was designed for observation and study. It refuses to allow anyone with harmful intentions to pass through it. Should it do so (or be convinced it has) it will destroy itself. Using the Planar Gate spell causes the artifact to explode. S Scorcher: One of three powerful magic swords created by Rajaat. It was given to Hamanu after he replaced Myron. Hamanu throws the sword into the Silt Sea after he and Abalach–Re assaulted Giustenal to kill Dregoth. It is later discovered by the ex-gladiator Vorr but he and the sword vanish in the Valley of Trevain. Scorcher is made out of an unidentifiable red alloy as Silencer with the same perfectly smooth blade and unbreakable obsidian hilt containing a glowing red rune. The hilt is constructed of unbreakable obsidian, wrapped in the hide of an ancient fire drake. The pommel is a tooth from said fire drake, and its point is razor sharp. When used in combat, ebony, flames appear from the blade and burn opponents with cold, black, fire. The long sword is amazingly light and well balanced, and all but the most feeble or diminutive warriors can wield it. The sword has numerous magical powers including: enchantments that improve its martial abilities, immunity to mind-altering spells and fire, increased resistance to mind-altering psionics, and ignores all magical armor enchantments. It also offers several deadly alignment based enchantments, spells, and many random powers decided by the dungeon master. The sword is cursed and causes the wielder to pursue a particular endeavor at hand at the expense of all else. Its current whereabouts or wielder is unknown. Scourge of Rkard: Originally called the Scourge, it is one of three powerful magic swords created by Rajaat and given to his 13th champion, Borys of Ebe, to be used in his cleansing of the dwarves during the Cleansing Wars. Scourge is described in Dark Sun 3 as a steel sword with an ivory sheen with a surface as reflective as a mirror. Its pommel is wrapped in the hide of a nightmare beast and the tang is engraved with ancient symbols of power. Borys used it to kill the dwarven king Rkard but it was somehow lost during the rebellion against Rajaat. It remained in Rkard's tomb until it was used by Rikus when stabbed Borys in the snout with it. The ensuing thrashing of the dragon snapped the sword in two and the black ichor that leaed from the blade consumed Borys. The fragments of the Scourge of Rkard were placed under magical protection in the Ring of Fire by Sadira of Tyr. The sword has numerous magical powers including: increased martial strength, increased hearing, the ability to easily cut through wood, direction sense, defensive precognition, immunity from poisons, and the ability to rally allies in battle. The sword can also mend itself if the broken pieces are held together for one month. If broken, the sword issues black ooze that consumes anything or anyone it comes in contact with. The sword may compel the wielder to attack any of the former Champions on Rajaat the come within 100 yards of it. If the sword is used to shed the blood of the dwarves there is a chance that it may revert to its original purpose and compel the wielder to finish Borys' cleanse. It can only be destroyed if placed in the bottom of the Silt Sea for a decade, or if it is melted down by a dwarf with a pure heart.Brax Fernandes, Bruno; Flipse, Chris; Jon // Oracle . Dark Sun 3. Athas.org., 2008. Silencer of Bodach: One of three powerful magic swords created by Rajaat. It was given to the warlord Irikos, the left hand of Rajaat, to sack the city of Bodach. Irikos is killed as a result of the sacking and his sword lost for 2,000 years. It discovered by an elf named Rimmon among the ruins who uses it in an uprising against the sorcerer-king Andropinis. She is successful in defeating the sorcerer-king but the sword is lost once more. The sword is a two-handed broadsword almost 7 feet in length with a long, straight blade made from an unidentifable red alloy that is harder than enchanted steel. The blade is diamond-shaped in cross-section and is unusually wide—nearly 7 inches at the hilt. Its only decoration appears on the crossguard: a red, glowing rune of ancient design whose meaning is now lost. The hilt is made of black, watered steel and is wrapped with braxat hide. The pommel is crafted in the shape of a serpent's skull. The sword appears to be too large and unwieldy for any warrior short of a half-giant's stature, but it is amazingly light and well-balanced. The massive blade is far lighter than a steel edge of the same size. It has numerous magical abilities including: the ability to cut through metal armor with no resistance, the ability to blast foes with kinetic force, psychic protections for the wielder, and a number of beneficial enchantments and protections selected by the dungeon master. The weapon is also cursed filling the wielder with intoxicating bloodlust and a powerful urge towards violence and conquest. Over time, the wielder grows to hate any who defy or imprison Rajaat. Its current whereabouts or wielder is unknown.Cook, David. Book of Artifacts. (TSR, 1993) Will Kendrick, Peter Nuttall. Faces of the Forgotten North. Athas.org, 2007. Kevin Melka, Bruce Nesmith. Psionic Artifacts of Athas. TSR, Inc., 1996. References Category:Dark Sun Category:Dark Sun lists